Les loups et le chasseur
by sagadaiki
Summary: Un soir Taehyung suis son meilleur dans les bois seulement tout ne se passera pas comme prévu... KookV et HopeMin Teen Wolf revisiter, même si on dirais du copier-coller je compte changer quelque truc. Titre temporaire.
1. Chapter 1

Taehyung ! Tu as de la visite.

Taehyung arrête, ces tractions pour se diriger Ver l'entrer où son meilleur ami l'attend.

\- Hoseok, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Yo, s'exclama Hoseok

Hoseok et lui se connaisse depuis le berceau. Ils sont tellement proches, on les prend souvent pour des frères pour tant il ne se ressemble en rien. Taehyung de nature plutôt calme était assez tonique grâce à des heures d'entraînement, il avait les cheveux orange, alors que Hoseok était plus énergétique. Il était très fin avec des cheveux blonds cendrés. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était l'heure taille, mais revenons au présent Taehyung se demande ce que son meilleur ami venait faire à cette heure du soir.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que te parler dans le froid me plaît hein, mais bougeons grelotta Hoseok  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hoseok répondit Taehyung d'un ton lasse

L'arrivée de son meilleur ami voulait dire le calme avant la tempête

\- YAAA tes mêmes pas contents de me voir amie ingrat va !  
\- Arête de bouder, c'est juste que demain, c'est la rentre et qui dit rentrer dit sélection pour l'équipe de basket  
\- Arête d'espérer ça va faire 2 ans et on ai jamais qualifié, on va rester sur le banc encore cette année  
\- Toi peux t'être, mais pas moi...

Sur ce Hoseok entraîna Taehyung jusqu'à son pick-up. Au bout de 5 minutes Taehyung en eut mare.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire où tu m'en mènes comme ça.  
\- HA ! J'attendais que tu me poses la question.  
\- Bon accouche s'impatiente Taehyung.  
\- Comme tu le sais si bien, j'ai volé la radio de mon père...  
\- Oui et !  
\- Beh, ce soir mon père a reçu un appel et tu devineras jamais ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans la forêt.  
\- HOSEOK !  
\- Bon, bon, messieurs et pas très patient... Le corps d'une fille a était retrouver dans la forêt, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus énorme ils ont trouvé qu'une moitié de corps...  
\- Sérieux ?! Qu'elle partit ? S'intéresse Taehyung  
\- Oh, oh, je vois que ça t'intéresse maintenant, mais pour en revenir à la question il ne pas savent, on aura donc la surprise hi hi.  
\- Sauf si ton père le trouve avant nous.  
\- Dans ce cas, on devra le trouver avant lui.

Arrivé dans la forêt, ils se mirent en marche. Plus il avance plus ça devient lugubre après 15 minutes...

\- J'en peux plus attend moi.  
\- Beh, alors, si c'est comme ça que tu veux rentrer dans l'équipe de basket c'est mal parti.  
\- Oh, ça va je ris...  
\- Chut, ta entendue ?!  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Chut ! et écoute.

Taehyung attend quand tout ton coup un bruis les paralyse. Des lumières les éclairent, Taehyung se cache vite derrière un arbre alors que Hoseok reste planter sur place, des policiers en uniforme arrivent bientôt a sa porter.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais la gamin ?!  
\- Heu...  
\- Bon, ton nom et ton prénom.  
\- Laisser, c'est le mien.  
\- Oh, salut papa comment ça va ?  
\- Moi, ça va, mais toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'avais une soudaine envie de me promener et toi ?  
\- Tu n'as pas plutôt écouté aux portes.  
\- Moi ! Non voyons, j'ai juste écouté ta radio, mais rassures-toi, j'écoute pas les plus cons.

Le père d'Hoseok où J-hope comme il préférer être appelé pousse un soupir las et le prend par le bras.

\- Je le ramène, c'est bon fit-il, a c'est collègue.  
\- En passant ou et ton partenaire de crime.  
\- Qui ? Taehyung ?  
\- Qui d'autre ta d'autres amie peut t'être ?  
\- Bou, c'est méchant ça, mais non, il n'est pas la messieur s'entraîne pour rejoindre l'équipe de basket même si c'est inutile.  
\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? TAEHYUNG ! Sort de là !

\- Tu vois ! Je te les dis qu'il n'était pas là.  
\- Ouais ouais...

Une fois les policiers partis, Taehyung sort de sa cachette.

\- Cool... Maintenant, je suis seul. Perdu et il y a p'tete un tueur en série dans les parages.

Il essaye de trouver son chemin, quand quelque chose attire son attention, il éclaire avec son téléphone.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il déroule dans le faussé à brut, il venait de trouver le corps... Après cette chute vertigineuse, il se relève difficilement. Il se mais à la recherche de son téléphone qui lui a atterri plus loin une fois le téléphone en main un craquement le paralyse net, puis un autre jusqu'à entendre un grognement proche trop proche, il tourne la tête et là, il la voit cette forme qui ressemble fortement à un loup. Mais un loup n'ais pas aussi gros, et puis il y en n'a pas ici se persuade-t-il quand tout d'un coup, le loup ce mais à lui foncer dessus, il essaye de s'enfuir quand il sent une douleur dans le flanc puis plus rien. Il se mais à courir de toute c'est force, la douleur de sa précédente chute complètement oublier, il courait jusqu'à arriver sur une route. Il manque de se faire tamponner quand d'un coup un hurlement surgi au loin c'était certainement pas un chien. Il regarde son flan quand il voit une morsure. Le lendemain arrivé trop vite a son goût.

\- Encore une année de cour se plain Hoseok.  
\- Oh, ça va, tu vas pouvoir revoir ton Jimin.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon Jimin d'abord même si j'aimerais bien dit-il plus doucement.  
\- Pfff, tu te verrais...  
\- Ferme là, tout de façon un gars comme ça s'intéressera jamais à moi, lui, il est beau populaire alors que nous...  
\- Pourquoi tu m'inclus ?!  
\- Parce que toi et moi, on marche par pairs points.  
\- Au fait, j'ai trouvé le corps...  
\- NON ! Sérieux ?!  
\- Ouais.  
\- Alors ?! Alors ?! C'était qu'elle partit.!  
\- Le haut...  
\- WHO, trop cool.  
\- Ouais, à part que je vais avoir des cauchemars pendant un moment.  
\- ça en vaut le coup, ta vraiment de la chance, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être avec toi... Si seulement mon père m'avait laissé...  
\- Ouais, beh, ta rien loupeé en plus il s'est passé autre chose...  
\- Autre chose ?  
\- Après avoir trouvé le corps, j'ai vu quelque chose.  
\- Ta vu quoi ?  
\- Au début, je croyais que c'était un chien, mais quand il s'est rapproché... Tu vas peut t'être pas me croire, mais je crois que c'était un loup.  
\- Un loup ? ta du rêvé, il y en a plus depuis 50 ans.  
\- Je suis sûr que c'était un loup, mais c'était plus gros et pui...  
\- Quoi ? Il y a autre chose ?  
\- Ce loup ou cette chose, il m'a mordu.  
\- Montre.

PDV Taehyung

Je lui et montre, il a un regard sérieux l'espace d'une seconde. Il rigole me disant d'aller faire un vaccin contre la rage puis la sonnerie qui annonce la reprise des cours sonna, c'était bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mieux de voir mieux et mon corps ce sens dans une forme olympique malgré ce qu'il a subi hier. La plaît sur mon flanc me démange, je regarde discrètement quand je vois plus rien, rien du tout même pas une cicatrice est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Non, j'en suis sûr que non.

BIP BIP BIP

Hein ? Un téléphone ? Pourtant personne n'a l'air de l'entendre. Je vois un garçon dans la cour, il sort un téléphone de sa poche.

\- Oui ?  
\- Kooki ? Tes arrivées ?  
\- Oui Jimin, je suis dans la cour, j'attends le directeur.  
\- Ok bon reste calme ne t'énerve pas sûr qu'elle qu'un quand je ne suis pas là ok ? Je te rejoins à la fin des cours.  
\- Ça va, je suis calme. Je ne me bats pas pour rien.  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Y a pas de mais bon, je laisse le directeur arriver.

Je rêve ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas entendu, d'un coup, il s'arrête et me regarde pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir ces yeux changer de couleur, il me sourit et tourne dans la direction du le directeur, il arrive, j'entends l'heur pas.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Oui ? fit le professeur.  
\- Le nouvel élève et là. Viens mon garçon.

Il rentre son regard se porte directement sur moi, je suis paralysé, je ressens des choses bizarres.

\- Pressente toi s'il te plaît parla le professeur.  
\- Jeon Jungkook 17 ans me chercher pas si vous ne voulez pas d'emmerde...

\- C'est tout, tu n'as plus rien à dire ?! S'étonna le professeur du manque d'entrain pour son élève.  
\- Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.  
\- Bon, il y a une place libre devant Taehyung.  
Je lève la main instinctivement, il a un petit sourire en coin, et ce, mais à sa place cette année me disait rien qui vaille. Le dénommer Jungkook s'installe sous-tout les chuchotements, il a l'air d'être motivé lui... Ça donne envie.

DRING DRING DRING

\- Bon n'oubliez pas de réviser !  
\- OUI m'sieur ! Hurle tout le monde.

Je sors de la classe avec J-Hope. Le nouveau nous suit, ok... Pourquoi ? On se dirige vers le self.

\- Kook !  
\- Ha... Jimin.  
\- Sympa, l'accueil, ton cousin préféré t'accueille à bras ouverts dans ton nouvel environnement et toi ! Tu me fais une tête de dépression.  
\- C'est bon. Arrête un peu, je suis plus le gamin que tu devais amenais aux toilettes.  
\- Kooki. Tu resteras toujours mon petit-cousin quoi qu'il arrive.

Le petit Kooki, enfin petit, il est plus grand que moi de quelque centimètre. Je ne sais pas, il a une tête de bébé, mais d'un autre côté, il a l'air de cacher quelque chose. On arrive au self, à peine rentrée, je ressors directement sous le regard interrogateur de J-Hope, il y a un tel bruit, comment ils font pour ne pas avoir les tympans qui les lancent.

\- Beh, tu viens pas manger ? M'interroge Hope.  
\- Non, mais t'entend pas ?!  
\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrais entendre ?!  
\- Ce bruit... Il y a tellement de bruit ça fait mal...  
\- Rooo, t'abuse il y a toujours eut du bruit. C'est une cafeteria au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.  
\- Laisse tomber... Va si, moi, je vais m'échauffer pour la sélection.  
\- Tes sûrs ?  
\- Ouais, va si au vu des bruits qui sortent de ton ventre, je ne pense pas que tu puisses sauter ton repas sans me soûler toute la journée après.  
\- Espèce de... Mais c'est vrai, j'ai trop faim contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude sauter des repas.

Et il par tout content ce débile, de fois, je me demande comment on s'entend aussi bien. Avant de sortir, je vois Jimin et le nouveau me regarder, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça. Je finis mon échauffement, tout le monde arrive dans le gymnase, Hoseok me saute dans les bras. Jimin et le nouveau sont les derniers à entrée, je comprends que Jimin soit là, après tout, c'est lui le capitaine de l'équipe, mais, Jungkook ?

\- Bon, tout le monde, aujourd'hui et la sélection, alors j'attends des anciens de bon résultat ( son regard s'appuie sur moi et J-Hope) et j'espère avoir de bonnes recrues.

Je me re échauffe comme tout le monde. Bizarrement, je me sens en pleine forme comme si je n'avais strictement rien fait, contrairement Hoseok qui souffle comme un bœuf. Jungkook n'a même pas transpiré à croire que c'est de famille d'être bon en sport, d'ailleurs, je les ai surpris plus d'une fois à me regarder avec suspicion.

\- KIM TEAHYUNG ! TU PASSE EN DEFENSE !

Face à face avec la défenseure, je m'approche de plus en plus de lui pour le bloquer. Normalement, je me serais fait passer, mais pas cette fois, le défenseur a l'air lent trop lent, je vois chaque geste comme si le joueur était au ralenti, pourtant, il fait partie des meilleurs joueurs. Au moment de me passer, il allait faire comme s'il passer à droite, mais au dernier moment, il passe à gauche, je lui prends la balle et fonce vers le panier, je m'arrête pour lancer un trois-points qui passe d'une facilité qui me déconcerte. Il n'y a plus de bruit dans le gymnase, le coach en perd son sifflet de la bouche. Hoseok me regarde avec la bouche ouverte, en temps normal, j'aurais rit, mais je suis trop mal à l'aise, même Jimin et Jungkook me regardent, mais il non pas le même regard que les autres. Il se regarde et hoche la tête, Jungkook tourne a nouveaux les yeux dans ma direction, no regard se croise, j'ai l'impression que le temps, c'est arrêter, il me regarde plus intensément, j'ai chaud, mon coeur s'emballe, j'entends son coeur battre, j'entends le coeur de tout le monde. Mes jambes lâches, je tombe à genoux, le silence qui s'était installé se brisa au moment où mes genoux touchent le sol. Hoseok et le coach se précipitent à côté de moi, je tourne mon regard ver Hoseok, il a l'air choqué quelques secondes, il dit coach qu'il s'occupe de moi.

\- Baisse la tête me chuchota-t-il.

Face à mon regard d'incompréhension, il me fait baisser la tête lui-même, on passe à côté de Jimin, je les regarde, à ce moment l'heure regard ce durci, pourquoi ? Hoseok m'emmène dans les vestiaires, il me parle, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit.

\- Tae ! Calme-toi, respire.  
\- ( respire) ( expire)  
\- Voilà, doucement.  
\- Qu'est qu'il met arrivées ?  
\- Tae, tout ce je vais te dire va te paraître incroyable, mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance, ok ?  
\- ( hoche la tête)

Il prend une inspiration et commence à parler.

\- L'animal que tu as vu dans la forêt était bien un loup, mais pas n'importe quel loup. C'était un loup-garou, tu te demandes comment j'en, c'est autant. C'est parce que je suis un chasseur, techniquement, je suis toujours en train d'apprendre, mais voilà, les loups-garous existent, il y a d'autre espèce, mais le plus important, c'est que tu as étais mordu et que...  
\- Attends, attend, deux secondes, tu veux dire que les loups-garous existent, et qu'il y en a ici, et que toi, tu es un chasseur.  
\- ( hoche la tête)  
\- Et que le truc qui m'a mordu était un loup.  
\- Oui  
\- Et alors ça veut dire que moi aussi, je suis un loup-garou ? Qu'est qu'il va se passer, je vais me transformer à la prochaine pleine lune dis-je d'un air moqueur.  
\- Tae, si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ce soi si facile.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Oui, tu as été mordu et oui, il y a de fortes chances que tu te transformes lors de la prochaine pleine lune, mais quand un loup ne né pas loup la transformation ne se passe pas pareil. Je suis désolé, mais quand quelqu'un et transformer par une morsure, les transformations sont très douloureuses comme tu le sais ton corps va changer, ton corps va devoir se briser pour se reconstruire, ça va être très douloureux, la douleur et telle que peu de gens survivent à la première métamorphose, tes instincts de prédateur von prendre le dessus, tu vas tuer toute personne qui sera sur ton passage, ta soif de sang sera incontrôlable au moins le temps que tu apprennes à te contrôler, il y a aussi que tu seras la proie de beaucoup de Loup. Si tu n'es pas dans une meute, tu vas avoir une troupe de loup qui von vouloir, te tuer ou t'avoir comme compagnon que tu le veuilles ou non, il y a aussi le loup qui t'a mordu s'il ne t'a pas tué, c'est pour une raison, il va surement venir te chercher... ( voyant mon aire abasourdie ) Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour l'instant, tu as l'air assez mal, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Ok, je crois que, mais jambe ne va pas tenir, j'en ai trop entendu, c'est quoi, ces histoires de Loup, et de compagnon, je ne comprends plus rien...


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Exterieure

Taehyung a eu besoin d'une semaine pour digérer toute cette histoire. Hoseok lui a tout expliqué, apparemment entre loups être du même sexe importe peut. Les loups solitaires surtout si ce n'ait pas un alpha ne peuvent pas survivre seule, le loup doit trouver un compagnon au risque de tomber sur un mauvais loup. Une fois marqués, les lycanthropes ne peuvent plus revenir en arrière, c'est pour la vie, mais seul les mâles dominant peuvent marquer, si un bêta s'accouple avec un bêta, ils ne seront jamais en sécurité, il y aura toujours un risque de se faire prendre son compagnon, malheureusement pour le bêta, il n'a pas le choix s'il se fait marquer contre sa volonté, il devra retourner vers son alpha. La douleur de, ces transformations, Taehyung en frissonne en y pensant, lui qui est assez douillé, il ne veut pas passer part là. Il y a aussi son manque de contrôle, comment aller t'il faire avec sa mère, et Hoseok, il lui faudra un endroit où se cacher au moment des pleines lunes, et encore, il n'était même pas sûr de survivre.

\- Tae !

Hoseok qui a un double des clés, rentre dans la maison sans se soucier qu'il n'ait pas chez lui, avant de monter, il passe par la cuisine, pour voler quelque gâteau. Quand Hoseok arrive dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il le voit l'assis sur son lit le regard vide regardant un point Fixe droit devant lui. Hoseok c'est déjà à quoi pense son ami, au début quand Taehyung lui avait parlé d'un loup dans les bois, une partie de lui n'a pas voulu y croire, mais quand il a vu la morsure tout, c'est précédent doute fut envolée. Hoseok a appris l'existence des loups-garous et d'autres espèces quand il avait 10 ans, alors que son père était parti travaillé, il avait décidé de fouiller dans les affaires de sa mère qui étaient décédé deux ans plus tôt. En fouillant dans les affaires de sa mère, il découvrit un livre bizarre, le livre était en cuir marron claire, le livre était plein de poussière signe qu'il n'avait pas était toucher depuis un moment ce qu'il l'intrigua encore plus, en ouvrant ce vieux livre poussiéreux, il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère, sur ce fameux livre, il découvrit toute sorte de chose, comme les réactions des loups à certaines choses, le code d'honneur pour pouvoir tuer un loup, comment les tuer, avec qu'elle arme ect... Aux files de sa lecture et avec le temps il découvrit que c'était un carnet de chasseur. Bien sûr il avait essayé d'en parler à son père le soir même, mais celui-ci lui a alors ri au nez en lui disant que tout ça n'exister pas que tout était dans son imagination, à 10 ans difficiles d'être credible. À la fin du livre plusieurs noms étais ecri, des noms de chasseur, il a essayé d'en contacter plusieurs mais presque tous était mort depuis un moment, en cherchant le dernier chasseur sur la liste, il réussi à le contacter, malgré sont hyperactivité Hoseok était très intelligent. Kim Namjoon était le nom du chasseur qu'il réussi a joindre, quand il l'avait appelé la première fois, Namjoon était dubitatif jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qui était ça mere, apparemment elle était une grande chasseuse, elle était très respecter, c'est elle aussi qui avait tout appris à Namjoon. Namjoon a dû trouver un moyen de l'approcher son père n'était pas au courant de l'existence des êtres surnaturels, il se présenta à son père comme une connaissance de sa mère, Namjoon étaient venu habiter à proximité avec son petit frère Yoongi, à partir de ce moment Namjoon lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il doit savoir, mais il n'avait jamais tué de loup-garou. Après la crise de Taehyung dans le gymnase, Hoseok a tout raconté à Namjoon qui lui a alors dit de l'emmenai avant la prochaine pleine lune, il ne tuerait pas son ami, mais il va l'aider à se contrôler et à se défendre en cas de danger.

\- Hey, Tae.

PDV Taehyung

Je tourne la tête, Hoseok me regarde avec pitié, comme je déteste ce regard, comme si je ne suis pas déjà assez mal.

\- Hey...  
\- Je sais que pour toi c'est dur à encaisser, mais on doit parler.

\- Mon maître m'a demandé de t'emmener avant la pleine lune, il peut t'aider, il va t'apprendre à te contrôler, à te défendre, même si tu ne feras pas le poids devant un alpha, tu auras quand même une chance de t'échapper. Jusqu'à ce que tu te contrôles, tu iras chez lui, en plus si tu es avec lui, tu seras en sécurité pour l'instant.  
\- Ok soupirai-je.  
\- Hey, regarde-moi ( prends mon visage dans, ses mains)  
\- Tu vas t'en sortir ok ? Tu vas passer part des épreuves, mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, mon cousin sera là aussi.  
\- J'ai peur Hopi sanglotai-je.  
\- Là, là, chut, calme-toi.

Il m'encercle de c'est bras et me berce, quand, mais pleur s'attendu, il me mais une pichenette sur le front et sourit, ce qui me fait sourire aussi. Malgré, c'est aire Hoseok est très intelligent et compréhensif, je sais que je peux compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Bon, aller va t'habiller, Namjoon nous attend en bas.  
\- Namjoon ?  
\- Mon tuteur.

Je file me doucher et m'habiller, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de faire d'effort vestimentaire un simple jogging suffit. En bas, je vois le fameux Namjoon, il doit avoir dans la trentaine, je dirais, il est vraiment grand et surtout, il fait peur ! Hoseok veut me faire tuer, on dirait un malade ce mec, on dirait un psychopathe, il nous salue de la tête et monte dans la voiture, Hope monte à l'avant et je monte à l'arrière. Tout le trajet est silencieux, Namjoon ouvre la bouche seulement arrivé chez lui, on dirait un genre d'entrepot abandonner, seulement a l'intérieur ça pue le luxe, au milieu de la salle ou ce qui devait être un salon au vu de l'énorme télé et du canapé géant qui était au centre de la pièce, juste derrière étaient une énorme cuisine en acajou, des cloisons, on était posé surement pour avoir plus de pièces.

\- Pendant ton apprentissage, tu resteras ici, Hoseok te montrera ta chambre, et la pièce d'entraînement, tu as des questions ?  
\- Non.

Oui, j'ai des questions, mais je flippe trop pour les poser, il me fait trop peur comment mon Hopi peut rester avec un type pareil ? Comment un mec comme lui peut se permettre des trucs comme ça, si j'ai été choqué en entrer, je les étais encore plus quand j'ai vu le reste de cette maison ? Les chambres sont tellement énormes, on dirait un appartement, un énorme lit, deux places trône au milieu de la chambre, on dirait une vague, des grosses armoires en bois clair dans la majorité de la pièce, juste en face du lit il y a une armoire bizarre, elle fait un genre de pont et on voit une vitre transparente qui montre une autre pièce, une salle de bains. La salle de bains est juste incroyable, cas si gris foncer et blanche avec deux toilettes côte à côte. Je me demande pourquoi deux ? Un lavabo blanc d'une longueur infinie sable, coller à coter une grosse cabine de douche et pour finir une énorme baignoire il y a un mini escalier pour aller dedans, on dirait un jacuzzi, comment un type seule et comme lui peut se permettre autant de luxe ? Hoseok me répond en voyant ma tête.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est énorme, mais si tu te poses la question. Cet entrepôt serre de QG pour les autres chasseurs, et Namjoon et assez connu dans ce domaine, il a de très grosses primes à chaque fois.  
\- Comment ça ? Il y a une organisation ?  
\- Oui, tu ne croyais quand même pas que les chasseurs sont des vagabonds.  
\- Il va essayer de me tuer ?  
\- Non, il tue seulement les tueurs, et il y a des prisons pour les être surnaturel.

\- Désolé, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, mais il faut vite que tu apprennes.  
\- Je comprends ( rit) moi qui croyais débuter une année tranquille, je me suis bien trompé...  
\- Il faut juste que tu t'y fasses après tu verras ça sera normal pour toi.  
\- ça t'a pris, longtemps, à toi pour que ça te paraisse normal ?  
\- ( rigole) Je ne m'y suis pas encore totalement fait.

Il me montra aussi la pièce d'entraînement et Who, il y a des cages et des chaînes dans le fond de la pièce des armes orne les murs du côté gauche toute une série d'appareils pour faire du sport. Namjoon nous rejoint et m'explique comment ça va se passer.

\- Tu viendras une semaine avant la pleine lune. Tu commenceras à la ressentir à ce moment, il faudra venir, prévoit des excuses pour t'as mère, tu resteras quelques jours de plus, les loups-garous qui ne se contrôlent pas son toujours affecter quelques jours après.

\- Si je survis.

Il me regarde.

\- Si tu survis.  
\- Hyung ! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! Et toi ! ( dit'il en me pointant du doigt) ne soit pas si pessimiste.

Toute l'après-midi Namjoon m'explique les choses à savoir, dans les coups de 18h30 Namjoon me ramène chez moi avec un intrus.

\- Rentre chez toi !  
\- Bouu, je ne veux pas ! Je suis mieux chez toi.

Le lendemain, je retourne en cours plus stressée que jamais. Hoseok m'a dit que la prochaine pleine lune est dans deux semaines. Namjoon m'a déconseillé de jouer basket, il a dit que je perde le contrôle, mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, je suis enfin dans l'équipe. J'ai senti plusieurs fois des regards sur moi, mais je ne vois pas qui. Je suis le dernier à arriver dans le vestiaire, alors que je me change, je sens une odeur, quand je me retourne, je vois Jungkook qui me fixe, je me retourne et me dépêche de finir de me changer. Je ferme mon casier, je me retourne et me retrouve, face à face avec Jungkook, il est très proche de moi, son regard intense me déstabilise, pourquoi d'un coup, il m'approche ? On ne se connaît même pas, il se penche, je suis collé à mon casier son nez frôle mon coup, il me renifle l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru l'entendre grogner, mais j'ai dû rêver, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je deviens parano, il se recule et sort du vestiaire. Tant bien que mal, je sors pas longtemps après lui, je rejoins Hope sur le banc.

\- KIM TAEHYUNG ! TU JOUE !

Je cours sur le terrain sous les encouragements d'Hoseok, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est aussi mauvais en sport alors qu'il est chasseur, peut-être qu'il fait semblant ? Non, impossible pas lui, ouais quand même... J'ai la balle, je retrouve devant Jimin, je pense que je peux le passer, je charge droit devant il essaye de me prendre la balle, mais je profite de cette action pour le contourner, je suis presque en fasse du panier quand Jimin me barre la route, comment il a fait pour arriver si vite ? J'arrive malgré tout à lancer et marquer. À la fin de l'entraînement, j'attends dans les vestiaires, on ait entre mecs, mais depuis quelque temps, je sens constamment un regard sur moi la nuit, j'ai l'impression d'être observé, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux il n'y a personne a part ma fenêtre ouverte. Les premières fois, j'ai tellement eu peur que j'ai dormi toute la semaine chez Hoseok, maintenant, je m'y accoutume, si cette personne avait voulu me faire du mal il ou elle l'aurait déjà fait. Maintenant, j'évite de me promener dans la chambre en boxer et je dors aussi habillé qui s'est-ce que ce malade pourrait me faire, j'ai déjà essayé de barricader la fenêtre, mais à chaque fois tout à lâcher le seul truc positif, c'est que ça me réveillait. Tout le monde et enfin sorti, je regarde à droite et à gauche pour être sûr qu'il y est personne et je fonce sous la douche, ça fait du bien, tellement relaxer, je n'ai pas remarqué que quelqu'un arrive.

PDV Exterieure

Hoseok a le dos tourné à ce moment, mais ces nouveaux instincts lui disent qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière lui. Il sent ce même regard qui le suit depuis un certain temps maintenant, en tournant légèrement la tête Taehyung s'aperçoit que c'est Jungkook la tout nu accouder aux douches. Dire qu'il est choqué et un euphémisme, il se retourne dos à lui. Ce Jungkook était merveilleusement bien sculpté avec, c'est large épaule et son torse muscler Taehyung c'était retourner avant de regarder plus bas. Plus que mal à l'aise sous ce silence pesant et ces yeux percent qui le regarde, il se sent obliger à dire.

\- Tu peux y aller, j'ai presque fini.  
\- ( sourit légèrement) prends ton temps, tu n'as même pas commencé à te laver il y a suffisamment de douche pour nous deux.  
\- Ok...

Taehyung ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre dos à lui, en temps normal, il n'aurait pas été gêné, mais la Jungkook le regarde Jungkook le dévore littéralement du regard. Il se dépêche de finir et s'enfuit de la douche. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Hoseok, il se dépêche de se sécher et il entend les douches s'éteindre, déjà ? Jungkook arrive pas longtemps après.

\- Pars la manière, je suis Jungkook.  
\- Taehyung.  
\- Tes pas très bavards.  
\- Seulement avec les gens qui me mettent mal à l'aise.  
\- Oh, je te mais mal à l'aise ? fit'il avec un aire innocent qui prouve qu'il s'est exactement qui le, mais mal à l'aise.  
\- Mmm.

Taehyung se retourne pour fuir ce vestiaire de malheur, mais un sentiment de déjà-vu le confronte à Jungkook à nouveau.

\- Tu sais que tu sens bon ?  
\- Non, non, je ne savais pas, mais merci du compliment.  
\- Tu sens tellement bon, j'ai presque envis de te manger tout cru.

Taehyung ne savait pas s'il plaisanter ou pas, heureusement Hoseok déboule dans le vestiaire à ce moment.

\- Tae !  
\- Ouais ! J'arrive ! Bon, heu, a plus Jungkook. Dit'il en voyant un salut de la main mal à l'aise.  
\- À plus, est a très bientôt.  
\- Ouais, on va surement se recroiser dans quelques jours pour les cours.  
\- On se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le crois murmura-t-il.

Taehyung ne comprit pas, ces paroles.


End file.
